


A Kiss to Make it Better

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Quakerider + Kissing Scars
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	A Kiss to Make it Better

When she had first joined SHIELD, Daisy thought that the missions would all start to blend. They had been through a dozen crazy things by the end of her first week that it all felt like a blur. However, instead of blending together they all stood out for different reasons. They just stopped standing out as much. Sure she could name every time she had been shot at, she just didn’t think about it. So, when she was changing into her pajamas she was sort of taken aback when Robbie caught her arm. 

“What?” she asked as he gently tugged her to where he was sitting on the bed. 

He lifted the hem of her tank top, his eyes focusing in on a puckered scar. He brushed his thumb over the old bullet wound, his brow furrowing. His calloused fingers were rough, but the touch was as light as a feather. 

“What happened?” he asked.

Daisy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes avoiding his. “Long story.”

It was a long story, and an old one at that. But even after all these years, that first shot never faded from her mind. The fear it left. The meaning behind it. It changed her forever.

Something must have shown on her face because Robbie pulled her that much closer, his strong and steady arms gently holding her close. He could sense she didn’t want to talk about what had happened to result in those wounds, not just then. So instead he leaned forward and kissed the scars they had left. His lips made a path towards the second mark left by a bullet and then up to her shoulder where another former injury left its ghost. 

As he kissed his way up her body she came to sit on his lap, her arm wrapping lazily around his sturdy shoulders. With her closer, his lips could reach her temple and, despite there being no visible scar, he kissed her there too.


End file.
